You're My Valentine
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Semua orang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk merayakan Valentine bersama pasangannya, tapi Lucy justru tidak menanggapi hari yang menurut sebagian orang itu istimewa."You're my valentine, Natsu" bad summary. OOC. One shoot story of NaLu.


One Shoot Story of NaLu

Fairy Tail (a) Hiro Mashima

A fairy tail fanfiction

You're My Valentine

By : Nagisa Yuuki

Warning : OOC, typo(s), Abal.

* * *

.

.

"Hari Valentine sebentar lagi ya? Wah.. Aku akan berikan coklat ke siapa ya?"

"Kalau aku sudah pasti, Gajeel,"

"Juvia, juga akan memberikan untuk Gray-sama,"

"Valentine, huh?"

"Uh, Erza, juga mau memberikan coklat untuk Jellal?"

"Tidak! Aku akan membuatnya untukku sendiri."

"Heee?"

Geez, gadis ini tak bisa menahan senyumannya saat mendengar percakapan para Nakama-nya di kelas. Semua sedang bersemangat menanti-nanti datangnya hari Valentine yang bisa disebut juga hari kasih sayang, yang jatuh pada tanggal 14 Februari, tepatnya beberapa hari lagi.

"Nee, nee, Lu-chan, kau sendiri akan merayakan hari Valentine bersama Natsu, bukan?" tanya Levy, salah satu sahabat Lucy yang memiliki tubuh imut nan mungil dengan rambut Biru sebahu.

"Valentine, huh? Sepertinya aku tidak akan merayakan hari itu,"

"Eh? Kenapa?" kini semua teman-temannya yang bertanya dengan sorot mata yang seolah mengatakan, kau-tidak-sedang-bertengkar-dengan-Natsu-kan?

"Ahaha.. Bagaimana ya... Um, aku memang tidak pernah merayakannya bersama Natsu,"

"Bahkan selama 2 tahun kalian berpacaran?" tanya Juvia memastikan.

"Ya, bahkan selama 2 tahun berpacaran."

"Membosankan sekali.." tanggap Yukino yang sekarang bersuara.

Lucy menggeleng pelan dengan masih mempertahankan senyuman manisnya. "Kurasa itu bukan masalah. Lagipula tanggal 14 nanti, Natsu akan berangkat ke luar kota untuk menggantikan ayahnya mengurusi bisnis keluarga. Kalian tahu kan sejak dia lulus setahun yang lalu dia mulai belajar mengurusi perusahaan keluarganya." jelas Lucy dan semua yang mendengarkan hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan lirih.

Sejujurnya, Lucy memang tidak pernah memikirkan tentang perayaan hari kasih sayang itu. Bukan karena Natsu yang selalu sibuk atau tidak peka dengan perayaan-perayaan seperti Valentine Days, atau White days dan semacamnya. Lucy sendiri tidak memungkiri dirinya sibuk dengan persiapan ujiannya 6 bulan ke depan. Dan juga ada alasan lain mengapa ia tidak memperdulikan hari Valentine yang diistimewakan oleh teman-temannya barusan. Ia masih bisa bahagia tanpa merayakan hari yang dibilang spesial itu.

Senyum Lucy semakin melebar, membuat Erza, Levy, Juvia, dan Yukino memasang wajah bingungnya kearah Lucy.

.

::You're My Valentine::

.

"Seperti yang kujelaskan tadi, sifat magnet terbagi menjadi 3. Yaitu, Ferromagnetik, yaitu bahan yang dapat ditarik dengan kuat oleh magnet, lalu Paramagnetik, yaitu bahan yang hanya sedikit dapat ditarik oleh magnet kuat, dan yang terakhir, Diamagnetik, yaitu bahan yang sedikit ditolak oleh magnet kuat. Sampai disini ada pertanyaan?" penjelasan materi Natsu berakhir dengan sebuah tanya jawab seperti biasanya.

Saat ini Natsu tengah menemani Lucy belajar dikamarnya. Ini adalah rutinitas biasa yang sering mereka lakukan selama 2 tahun. Sesibuk apapun Natsu ia akan meluangkan waktunya demi menemani si gadis blonde kesayangannya belajar, meskipun dirinya sudah lulus dari sekolah yang sama dengan Lucy setahun yang lalu. Tapi tidak menghambat kebersamaan mereka yang telah terjalin 2 tahun belakangan ini, bukan?

"Umm, lalu apa perbedaan Magnet dengan Gravitasi? Bukankah sama-sama dapat menarik sebuah benda?" Lucy menopang kedua tangannya diatas dagu. Memperhatikan wajah serius Natsu saat mengajarinya belajar.

"Tentu saja berbeda Luce.. Gravitasi itu gaya tarik-menarik yang terjadi antara semua partikel yang mempunyai massa di alam semesta, sementara Magnet hanya suatu obyek yang mempunyai suatu medan magnet." Natsu mendengus pelan saat Lucy mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya saat memahami penjelasannya. "Sudah sering kukatakan kan, untuk membaca bukumu saat aku menjelaskan." ucapannya hanya direspon cengiran khas Lucy. Natsu tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk menampakkan grins andalannya saat melihat Lucy mulai menjulurkan lidahnya jahil kearah Natsu.

"Habis kau jauh lebih menarik dari buku sih.." godanya yang seketika mendapatkan jawilan pelan dihidung mancungnya oleh Natsu.

"Kau ini seriuslah sedikit, 6 bulan lagi kau akan mempersiapkan ujian bukan?"

"Aku sudah mempersiapkannya kok, dan aku akan memperoleh nilai yang memuaskan di ujian kelulusan nanti,"

"Itu terdengar seperti janji buatku,"

"Itu bukan janji tapi kepercayaan diri,"

"Huh?" Natsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lalu menepuk pelan puncak kepala Lucy dengan tangan besarnya.

Lucy mulai cekikikan. Diraihnya tangan Natsu lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Kau tau aku juga memiliki teoriku sendiri tentang sesuatu." dilihatnya Natsu menggerakan alisnya seakan bertanya, dan tanpa sungkan Lucy segera menjawabnya.

"Kurasa bukan hanya Magnet dan Gravitasi yang saling tarik menarik," jelasnya. Sambil menahan seringainya Lucy melirik kearah Natsu yang saat ini tengah mengerutkan dahinya dengan tangan kiri yang menopang kepalanya diatas meja.

"Lalu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Natsu yang sesuai tebakannya. Perlahan Lucy mendekat. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Natsu lalu mendaratkan bibirnya disamping telinga kanan Natsu seraya berbisik pelan.

"Kau.." lirihnya. Membuat Natsu sedikit berjengit kaget merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Lucy ditelinganya.

"Ap-"

Lucy lekas membungkam Natsu dengan tautan bibirnya. Membuat Natsu terpekik pelan dengan suara yang tertahan. Dia mengerang kecil saat Lucy mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya seolah meminta izin untuk membuka akses lebih atas rongga mulutnya.

Kini Natsu memeluk pinggang ramping Lucy yang sekarang tengah berada dalam pangkuannya. Sambil terus menperdalam ciumannya, Natsu seakan tidak mau kalah. Dia mendorong lidah Lucy yang sejak tadi mengeksplorasi rongga mulutnya, kini giliran Natsu yang berkuasa atas diri Lucy. Membuat si gadis nyaris kehabisan nafas dan sesekali memukul pelan tengkuk Natsu, mengisyaratkan ia butuh pasokan oksigen yang sudah mulai menipis ditenggorokannya.

Setelah beberapa saat ciuman itu terlepas. Saat dirasakan oleh keduanya mereka membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernafas. Lucy terlihat kewalahan dengan menjatuhkan kepalanya didada bidang Natsu.

Tiba-tiba Lucy tersentak ketika Natsu menggigit kecil, menjilat, dan menghisap leher jenjang Lucy, meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan di sana.

"Natsu.." protes Lucy dengan wajah merah bak kepiting rebus. Yang hanya dibalas dengan seringai kecil si pemuda salmon beserta grins-nya yang selalu menawan bagi Lucy.

.

::You're My Valentine::

.

Natsu menghabiskan air mineral dalam botol yang digenggamnya dalam satu tegukan terakhir.

Syuuut..

Brak!

Botol kosong itu mendarat dikotak pembuangan sampah dalam sekali lemparan. Angin sore bertiup lembut menyapu wajah tampannya. Natsu sedikit menunduk dengan tubuh yang tersender didinding saat angin lembut itu kembali menerpa rambut salmonnya, menggerakan sedikit kemeja merah yang dua kancing teratasnya dibiarkan terbuka memperlihatkan kaos hitam tanpa lengan yang terlihat melekat ditubuh tan-nya.

Natsu menutupi pandangannya dengan punggung tangan saat dirasanya mulai bosan menunggu. Sebelah tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku. Tak dihiraukannya tatapan para gadis yang memandangnya kagum campur heran karna sejak tadi ia berdiam diri ditempat itu tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Natsu!"

Sebuah teriakan terdengar nyaring, namun lembut. Natsu tersenyum saat ia mengenali suara manis itu. Dia pun menoleh kearah suara dan kembali menegapkan tubuhnya setelah dirasa Lucy mulai dekat.

Lucy merendahkan kepalanya, merunduk hingga menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan di lutut dengan nafas terengah-engah. Jaket yang melekat di tubuhnya bergoyang.

Natsu menahan tawanya. "Kau tepat 20 menit lebih lama dari waktu janjian, Luce.." ejeknya dengan nada menyindir.

"Diamlah.. Aku terpaksa harus lari dari halte karna bus-nya tidak mau berhenti," sungutnya. Betapa sialnya dia hari ini.

"Sepertinya aku harus merayakannya kalau begitu," Natsu tergelak membuat Lucy memberengut.

"Natsu!" protes Lucy dengan keringat yang masih mengalir deras dari keningnya.

Sementara Lucy sibuk mengatur nafasnya, Natsu mendekat. Dipegangnya bahu Lucy lembut, dan sebelah tangannya yang lain ia pakai untuk mengusap kening si gadis yang bercucuran keringat dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Raut wajah si pemilik mata onyx ini terlihat serius namun tidak menutupi kelembutan yang terpancar disana.

Tanpa sadar Lucy tersenyum tipis. Tangannya bergerak lalu menyentuh pipi tan Natsu lembut. Mengalihkan pandangan Natsu dari keningnya menjadi kearah matanya. Menularkan senyum diwajahnya dalam waktu singkat. Diraihnya tengkuk Lucy untuk mendekat kearah wajahnya. Menempelkan keningnya di kening Lucy sambil berkata pelan.

"Dasar.. Lain kali jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini, Luce." lalu dibalas anggukan singkat dari Lucy.

.

::You're My Valentine::

.

"Hahaha... Seharusnya kau lihat wajah hantu tadi, Luce, sangat lucu. Sama sekali tidak seram!" Natsu memegangi perutnya yang sakit karna terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Itu sangat tidak lucu, Natsu!" dengus si gadis blonde yang terus memeluk Natsu sejak keluar dari rumah hantu itu.

"Heh? Padahal itu sangat menggelikan.." protes Natsu tak setuju. Dilihatnya Lucy yang masih saja memeluknya erat dengan wajah yang ditenggelamkan kearah dadanya. "Lalu mau sampai kapan kau memelukku?"

Saat mendengar pertanyaan Natsu barusan buru-buru Lucy melepas pelukannya tak lupa semburat merah turut menghiasi wajah pualam miliknya. Secara tak langsung membuat Natsu tertawa dibuatnya.

"Berhentilah menertawaiku itu tidak lucu!"

Satu hal yang sangat Lucy ketahui soal kekasihnya. Dia sangat suka sekali menggodanya. Natsu seperti memerankan tokoh pahlawan dan penjahat disaat yang bersamaan.

"Sayang wajah takutmu saat didalam rumah hantu lupa kuabadikan. Aah.. Wajahmu yang memerah tadipun juga menarik. Kawaii.." godanya membuat Lucy semakin memerah karna malu. Natsu menjawil dagu mungil Lucy dengan jarinya tak memperdulikan wajah memberengut Lucy ketika menatapnya.

"Baik sekarang giliranku yang memilih. Aku ingin naik itu.." tunjuk Lucy kearah sebuah jet coaster.

"Tung- Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh kan, Luce?" wajah Natsu-lah yang kini mendadak pucat.

"Well, kenapa tidak?" tantangnya sembari memasang tampang seakan hendak mengejek. "Jangan bilang Natsu Dragneel adalah seorang pengecut."

"Hei, aku bukan pengecut!" sanggahnya.

"Kalau begitu buktikan!" tantang Lucy lagi. Yang kali ini mau tak mau membuat Natsu menelan salivanya gusar dengan keberanian setengah nyali, Natsu menarik tangan Lucy untuk menaiki wahana tersebut.

"Oke, siapa takut!"

Dan beberapa menit kemudian terlihatlah Natsu dengan wajahnya yang membiru menahan rasa mual. Membuat Lucy yang menaiki wahana disampingnya tertawa terpingkal-pikal.

.

::You're My Valentine::

.

Lucy tertawa geli melihat Natsu yang berjalan sempoyongan lalu berakhir di kursi taman bermain dengan tubuh lemas tanpa tenaga.

Perutnya masih terasa mual ditambah pusing yang belum juga hilang. Natsu benar-benar mengutuk wahana itu dan bersumpah tidak akan pernah menaikinya lagi.

Merasa kasihan dengan Natsu, Lucy perlahan mendekat, duduk disisi samping pemuda lalu memijit leher belakang Natsu seraya menghilangkan rasa mual dan pusing yang tengah diderita olehnya.

Secara berangsur-angsur Natsu mendapatkan kembali tenaganya untuk duduk. Meskipun rasa pusing akibat wahana terkutuk itu masih terasa jelas dikepalanya.

"Natsu, kau tidak marah padaku?" tanya Lucy takut-takut. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Natsu dan memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Marah? Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Karna memaksamu menaiki wahana itu,"

Natsu tersenyum lembut. Ia membelai kepala Lucy yang masih bersandar dibahunya. "Aku tidak akan marah hanya karna masalah sepele seperti itu, Lucy." ucapnya sambil mengecup puncak kepala si gadis pirang.

.

::You're My Valentine::

.

Kali ini mereka memutuskan untuk menaiki kincir angin. Keduanya sibuk mengantri dengan saling bergandengan tangan. Sesekali tawa manis mereka mewarnai arena sekitar. Sedikit membuat iri puluhan pasangan yang melihat keharmonisan hubungan mereka.

Saat tiba giliran keduanya. Natsu membuka pintu kincir dan membiarkan Lucy masuk terlebih dahulu. Keduanya duduk saling berhadapan. Natsu sedikit menghela nafas lega, setidaknya kincir angin lebih baik dari jet coaster.

Kincir berputar, mereka berdua merasakan kursi yang mereka berdua duduki bergerak naik. Natsu mengangkat kaki kirinya memindahkannya keatas paha kanan dan mulai bersantai. Saat mereka mulai berada dipuncak ketinggian tak sengaja ia melirik kearah Lucy yang terlihat tegang dengan meremas kursi kincir yang ia duduki dengan wajah yang memucat.

"Luce?" panggil Natsu pelan sedikit heran dengan peragai kekasihnya.

"A-aku lupa k-kalau aku takut k-ketinggian, Na-natsu.." lirihnya dengan wajah yang nyaris menangis.

Haruskah Natsu tertawa?

Wajah Lucy memang terlihat menggemaskan dan itu hanya membuat dirinya mendengus kecil sebelum berpindah ketempat Lucy untuk menenangkannya.

"Seharusnya kita tidak menaiki wahana ini kalau kau takut ketinggian. Dasar..."

Lucy mendekap tubuh Natsu yang selalu terasa hangat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya diatara lekuk leher si pemuda dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma maskulin dari tubuh Natsu. Hal itu sudah cukup membuatnya tenang.

Lama terdiam dalam posisinya masing-masing. Lucy yang sudah mulai agak tenang mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah tampan Natsu yang saat ini tengah menatapnya intens. Entah kenapa hal itu membuat wajah Lucy serasa terbakar. Rona merah pekat menjalar hingga ketelingga. Membuat dirinya terlihat seperti sebuah tomat.

Natsu tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Ia menarik dagu Lucy agar kembali menatapnya. Namun, saat pandangan mereka kembali bertemu, kini giliran Natau yang tercekat. Wajah Lucy yang memerah dengan bibir yang sedikit membuka terlihat begitu menggoda.

Dengan raut wajah yang tidak terbaca, perlahan Natsu mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Natsu semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Lucy, jarak antara wajah mereka sekarang hanya sekitar sepuluh senti. Jantung Lucy berpacu dengan sangat kencang secara refleks saat ia merasakan lengan Natsu merengkuh pinggangnya.

Natsu sendiri seolah semakin terhipnotis oleh iris karamel yang menatapnya innocent. Membuatnya semakin ingin mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka hingga kening keduanya beradu.

Mata Lucy terpejam saat merasakan hembusan hangat Natsu mengitari seluruh wajahnya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Ini rasanya seperti ia jatuh cinta pada Natsu untuk kedua kalinya. Sementara Natsu hanya menatap wajah Lucy dalam dengan jarak sedekat itu. Lalu beralih menatap bibir plum Lucy yang selalu berhasil menggodanya.

Natsu semakin mendekat untuk meraih bibir mungil itu. Saat bibir mereka bersentuhan, Natsu mengecupnya dalam. Menempelkan bibirnya dengan posisi seperti itu untuk beberapa saat. Meresapi bibir ranum Lucy. Sensasi yang ia rasakan saat ini terasa menyenangkan dan tanpa sadar Natsu tersenyun disela-sela ciumannya.

Merasakan Lucy yang tidak melakukan penolakan. Natsu mulai agresif menekan dalam bibir Lucy dan melumat kecil bibir bawah Lucy dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut penuh perasaan dan penghayatan.

Hingga ia merasakan wahana yang mereka naiki mulai berhenti bergerak. Natsu melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan menampakkan grins-nya yang disambut senyuman tulus dari Lucy.

Setelah turun dari wahana tersebut, Natsu menggandeng tangan Lucy dan mengajaknya kesuatu tempat.

"Nee, kita mau kemana lagi, Natsu?"

"Diamlah nanti kau akan segera tau, Luce."

"Gendong aku,"

"W-what?!" Natsu berhenti sejenak lalu menatap Lucy yang tengah merajuk padanya.

"Gendong aku!" pintanya yang lebih tepat seperti perintah.

"Aye.. Hime-sama."

Dicondongkan tubuhnya setengah berlutut membelakangi Lucy dan perlahan ia merasakan tangan Lucy merangkul lehernya dan selanjutnya Natsu mengangkat tubuh Lucy yang dia gendong dipunggungnya. Sudah biasa bagi Natsu melihat Lucy bersikap manja padanya seperti ini dan itu tidak membuat Natsu merasa risih. Justru ia senang bisa membahagiakan Lucy melalui tindak-tindakan kecil seperti sekarang ini.

"Oke, Here we go!" ucap Natsu penuh semangat sambil berlari kearah tengah taman sambil menggendong Lucy dipunggungnya.

Tawa Lucy menyeruak. Dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu Natsu saat dirasakannya Natsu menambah kecepatan berlarinya. Dan sampailah ia ditengah taman yang saat itu dipenuhi pengunjung yang nampaknya mereka juga berpasangan.

Setelah Lucy turun dari punggung Natsu, tangannya segera ditarik oleh si pemuda salmon untuk berjalan semakin ketengah. Lucy sempat melihat pola aneh yang terukir dilantai marmer taman bermain itu, ia juga melihat beberapa lubang dalam jumlah banyak. Ketika ia hendak menanyakannya pada Natsu. Pemuda itu sudah terlebih dahulu mengingatkannya sesuatu.

"Ini dia, Luce.." ucapnya sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Lucy. "5..4..3..2..1.." Natsu mulai berhitung. Saat hitungannya mencapai angka nol. Seburan air mancur mengelilingi tubuh keduanya. Kini Lucy terpaku, terpesona lebih tepatnya ketika melihat kerlap kerlip lampu yang terpantul dalam derasnya air mancur. Mereka adalah satu-satunya pasangan yang menikmati pemandangan itu dari dalam sementara pengunjung lainnya melihatnya dari luar.

"Kirei.." gumam Lucy dengan decak kagum tiada hentinya. Kedua bola matanya beranjak memandang sosok kekasihnya yang tengah tersenyum lebar menatapnya.

Sertamerta diraihnya tubuh hangat Natsu dan kembali tenggelam dalam buaian pelukan si pemuda pinkish kesayangannya.

Inilah yang membuatnya bahagia. Natsu yang selalu ada disisinya, Natsu yang selalu mendukungnya, Natsu yang selalu tersenyum manis untuknya, dan Natsu yang selalu setia melindunginya.

Bagi Lucy setiap hari yang ia lalui bersama Natsu adalah hari kasih sayang. Tanpa adanya hari Valentine pun kebahagiaan akan kehangan tangan kekasihnya selalu menyertai langkahnya.

"You're my Valentine, Natsu." bisiknya dengan senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Gaje kah? Ini sebenarnya lebih tepat curahan hati author ya? Hahaha...

Nasib jomblo jadi ga bisa ngerayain dan ngerasain gimana malem Valentine. Etapi, sesuai yang aku ceritakan diatas. Hari kasih sayang itu ga hanya terpaku pada 1 tgl aja tapi semua hari adalah hari kasih sayang ketika kita menjalani kehidupan bersama orang yang kita cintai. Itulah yang author rasakan dan dimaksud oleh Lucy.

Iya kan Lucy? *manggutmanggut* bagus! :-p

Ngemeng ngemeng ini termasuk rate T atau udah masuk rate M sih?


End file.
